OS Colors (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: el amor de las personas cambia de color muchas veces...


Rosado

Una sensación cálida y tintineante recorrió su cuerpo mientras jalaba a una Marinette con un puchero en los labios.

Juguetonamente desordenó los cabellos negros, ganándose varias protestas por parte de la menor. Era en momentos como este cuando su amor era rosado – un sentimiento adorable y arrullador…como un peluche de catarina aunque no era una sensación de suavidad sino cálido.

* * *

Rojo

Relámpagos de ira lo condujeron a sujetar agresivamente a Adrien por las solapas, a nada de golpearlo. Adrien la miró, la ira era evidente a través de su enojada expresión y de sus apretados dientes. Obviamente no se echaría para atrás. Raras veces sus peleas se volvían asi de fuertes, pero a veces su amor estaba lleno de ira, enojo y fuertes insultos. Y Marinette sentía que ambos lo necesitaban. Su amor por el otro era tan fuerte que sus emociones nublaban la vista del otro.

* * *

Amarillo

Antes de ser amantes, eran amigos, y su amistad aún vivía en su amor. A veces eran más amigos que amantes, hoy era uno de esos días. Marinette le dio una sonrisa confiada mientras se movía para lanzar la pelota de baseball…tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieran.

"Malvada." Adrien musitó mientras iba por la pelota, a la cual no estaba ni cerca de atrapar.

Ignoró por completo la sonrisa de victoria que surcó los labios de la azabache. No le daría la satisfacción de reconocer su pérdida…aún si así había sido. Mientras se inclinaba para recoger la pelota, el brillante y amarillo sol relucía, penetrando sus ojos, haciendo que instintivamente alzara el brazo frente a su rostro para cubrirlo. Teñía el mundo alrededor de ellos, de color amarillo – amarillo como el color de ambos…de su amistad, y de su amor.

* * *

Azul

Adrien se inclinó con las manos bajo su cabeza, pacíficamente, bostezando. De inmediato una sonrisa se hizo camino en sus labios mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul y las esponjosas nubes blancas que parecían casi pintadas en lugar de lucir reales. Miró hacia su pecho e inconscientemente sonrió ante la serena mirada en el rostro de Marinette mientras se acurrucaba en él, usándolo como una almohada. Adrien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la menor. Feliz con su nueva posición, dejó que los pacíficos tonos azules lo arrullaran hasta dormir.

* * *

Púrpura

El púrpura brillaba en el horizonte, delineando la puesta de sol. Adrien fijó sus ojos en el suave color púrpura derritiéndose entre el rosado y ligero anaranjado. "Siempre quise ver la puesta de sol contigo." Adrien susurró, mirando a Marinette antes de volver a mirar al tenue sol.

"Yo también…" un breve momento de silencio cayó antes de que que volviera a hablar. "Me recuerda a tu poema…" miró a sus ojos, casi con ruego. "Podrías…recitarlo para mí?"

Adrien no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Empezó a resitarlo suavemente a su amor, a aquella a quien le había escrito la canción, mientras ambos fijaban sus miradas en la hermosa puesta de sol. Hubo un momento cuando el amor de ambos…no, su amor era púrpura debido a su amor no correspondido. Le dolía, pero aún ahora extrañaba la sensación de perseguir a su verdadero amor a pesar de tenerlo ya con ella.

Tal vez era solo una masoquista.

* * *

Verde

Adrien a veces sentía que su amor era del tipo verde. Verde de envidia cada vez que Ladybug…SU Lady lanzaba guiños a una horda de desconocidas personas, o movía sus manos saludando para ser educada Odiaba ver a su Lady con otro que no fuera él.

Sabía que era posesivo.

Ella sabía que él era posesivo. Y adrede coqueteaba con otros solo para ponerlo celoso.

Adrien aventó la puerta de su recamara al cerrarla, enojado con Marinette por tomar sádico placer en verlo celoso. Cuando escucho como entro a su recamara desde su ventanal .Sonrió traviesamente a la menor, quien ahora mismo tenía los brazos alrededor de plagg.

Ya se aseguraría de recordarle a Marinettr más tarde en la noche, a quien le pertenecía.

* * *

Negro

El único momento en el que Adrien sentía que su amor fuera a clasificarse de negro, era si llegase a perder a Marinette…lo cual, claro, nunca sucedería. Se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía que si ella no estuviera a su lado, su misma existencia estaría completamente negra. No podría respirar, y la oscuridad lo consumiría. Su amor estaría a oscuras, al igual que su vida, pero nunca desaparecería, sin importar cuánto doliera cada noche que Marinette no estaba recostada a su lado. No…estaba muy enamorado, era demasiado adicto a Marinette como para perderla ahora…

* * *

Blanco

Pasión blanca recorrió su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de lino, en éxtasis. Su otra mano se enredó entre los suaves cabellos de Marinette, jalándolo y dejando que su boca vagara, gimiendo de placer.

"Princesa…" dijo en un jadeo mientras jalaba a Marinette hacia su rostro, besándola hambrientamente, devorando el sabor de sus labios. No era que todo circulara en torno al sexo. No, tenían cosas más importantes entre ellos que unos momentos de placer…Pero apreciaban cada momento de sus encuentros amorosos y de la lujuria que sentían por el otro. Amor claro, caliente pasión blanca, cada brillo de irreal luz.

Frotando sus ojos, Adrien se irguió sobre su codo y miró a su pareja, durmiendo a su lado con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

Su relación estaba llena de colores – lleno de colores vívidos y vida misma.

El mundo estaba lleno de colores debido a Marinette y Ladybug…

Ella era cada uno de sus colores.

Fin


End file.
